Advanced Medical Electronics (AME) proposes to develop a wearable sleep diagnostic device for use outside of a traditional sleep laboratory that uses new cellular smart phone technology to send sensor signals over the Internet to a monitoring facility. This will allow frequent automatic or manual signal quality checks during the study. The proposed device will improve the success rate of at-home sleep studies. Concerns over the need to repeat home sleep tests because sensors such as effort belts, finger pulse oximeters, and nasal canulas can become dislodged, have limited the acceptance of home sleep studies. In the proposed system, if a sensor problem is discovered, a technician can be alerted to make a decision if the patient should be contacted at home to correct the sensor placement, or if enough data has been collected to allow a scoreable test. Increased reliability of at-home sleep disorder testing will significantly lower the overall costs of performing such tests and ultimately expand access to sleep disorder testing. A human test sleep program will be conducted to compare the new sleep apnea screener against a gold standard.